It is generally known to provide an extractor or lumen, wire and basket for removing a foreign object from a body. Surgical tools, including handles, are generally known for manipulating and controlling the lumen, wire and basket to capture and extract a foreign object using an endoscope. Various handle devices have been proposed including the use of shape memory alloys and highly complex mechanisms for more accurately controlling the wire and basket such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,754, which discloses a medical device controller which uses a syringe-plunger mechanism insertable into a working channel of an endoscope and which may be used for controlling actuation of a kidney stone basket. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20130211415 discloses a means for manipulating a sheath and stone basket, and controlling a position of the sheath with respect to the stone basket within an endoscope. It is also generally known to use a syringe mechanism for delivering fluid to a bilumen catheter in a device which may include a basket and sheath such as disclosed in International Patent Application Publication No. WO2004069059A2.
Despite these known devices, there long remains a significant need for an improved surgical tool for controlling a basket device during a surgical procedure to remove an object from a body.